ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tales From The Cryptkeeper (2010 Series)
There Could be a Possibility for the Horror anthology series, ''Tales from the Crypt ''be return to television one day. As well in animated form like Tales from the Cryptkeeper. Film Roman will be handling the animation duties, and developed for television by Brian Hohlfeld, Bill Kopp, and Brian Sheesley. Overview Based off of the bi-monthly horror comic anthology series published by EC Comics from 1950–1955, producing a total of 27 issues. Along with its sister titles, The Haunt of Fear and The Vault of Horror. The show will once agian tell horror themed stories like the live action series from HBO back in 1989, and the animated series from 1993. The Crypt keeper will be once agian with The Vault Keeper and the Old Witch. Principal Cast *John Kassir - The Crypt Keeper *Steven Blum - The Vault Keeper, Smokey Pig, Addtional Voices *Grey DeLisle - The Old Witch, Addtional Voices Addtional Cast *John DiMaggio - Drinky Pig, Frankenswine *Diedrich Bader *Susan Eisenberg *Cam Clarke - Dudley Pig *Keith Szarabajka *Nolan North *Tom Kenny *Bill Fagerbakke *Jennifer Hale *Philip Proctor *Kevin Michael Richardson *Hynden Walch *Rick D. Wasserman *Kari Wahlgren *Armin Shimmerman *John Cygan *Roger Rose - Horton Rivers *Terri Hawkes *Isabella Acres *Jim Cummings - Wolf Judge *Robin Atkin Downes *Greg Eagles *Dwight Schultz *Brian Bloom *James Horan *Nika Futterman *Daran Norris *Logan Grove *Dana Snyder - The Big Bad Wolf *Michael T. Wiess *Peter Lurie *Neal McDonough *Romi Dames *Edward Asner *Xander Berkeley *Jeff Bennett *Clancy Brown *Elizabeth Daily *Dave Fennoy *Dave Wittenberg *Gregg Berger *Mark Hamill *Richard McGonagle *Tricia Helfer *Jodi Benson *Lex Lang *James Arnold Taylor *Tara Strong *Maria Canals-Barrera *David Kaye *Danica McKellar *Kim Mai Guest *Vannessa Marshall *Olivia d'Abo *Gina Torres *April Stewart *Gary Anthony Williams *Crispin Freeman *George Takei *Wally Wingert *Will Friedle *Josh Keaton *Matthew Mercer *David Faustino *Christopher Daniel Barnes *Benjamin Diskin *Yuri Lowenthal *Tasia Valenza *Quinton Flynn *Colleen O'Shaunggesy *Corey Burton - Poilce Chief Wolf *Rino Romano *Sam Riegel *Andre Sogliuzzo *Dawnn Lewis *Leigh Allyn Baker *Troy Baker *Dee Bradley Baker *Fred Tatasciore *Cree Summer *April Winchell *Erin Torpey *Molly C. Quinn *Tom Kane *Audrey Wasilewski *Summalee Montano *Jonathan Adams *Roger Craig Smith *Carlos Alazaraqui *Danny Jacobs *Jason Spisak *Brian George *James Remar - Red Buckley *Tony Todd *David Kaufman *Nick Jameson *Jason Marsden *Tim Russ *Chris Cox *Larry Cedar *Eric Bauza *LeVar Burton *James Sie *Jim Meskimen *Keone Young *Peter MacNicol *Mark Rolston *Lacey Chabert *Greg Ellis *Khary Payton *Jim Meskimen *Charlie Schlatter *Thomas F. Wilson *Travis Willingham *Julianne Grossman *Jeffery Combs *Eliza Schneider *Reno Wilson *Kath Soucie *Clive Revill *Greg Ellis *George Newbern *Martin Jarvis *Maurice LaMarche *Keith David *David Sobolov *Tia Carrere *James Hong *Andy Milder *David Markus *Kimberly Brooks *Jane Wiedlin *Lloyd Sherr *Andrea Baker *Amy Gross *Rachael MacFarlane *Susan Blakeslee *Elisa Gabrielli *Alejandra Reynoso *Morgan Decker *Peter Renaday *Vicki Lewis *James Patrick Stuart *David Kaufman *Robert Tinkler *Ali Hillis *Phil LaMarr *Graham McTavish *Michael Beattie *S. Scott Bullock *Andrew Kishino *Kelly Hu *Miguel Ferrer *Irene Bedard *Peter MacNicol *Keith Ferguson *Bumper Robinsion *Erin Matthews *Juliet Landau *Vyvan Pham *Dante Basco *Michael Gough *Pamela Aldon *Scott Menville *Candi Milo *Masasa Moyo *Henry Winkler *Wil Wheaton *Mikey Kelley *Lauren Tom *Cathy Cavadini *Kate Higgins *Anndi McAfee *Mitchell Whitfield *Greg Cipes *Serena Berman *Gabrielle Carteris *Billy West *Jack Desena *Mae Whitman *J. K. Simmons *Robert Patrick *Wade Williams *Marc Graue *Nicholas Guest *Stephen Stanton *Rene Auberjonois *D.C. Douglas *Michael Benyaer *Roger L. Jackson *Don Leslie *Jeff Bergman *Courtenay Taylor *William Salyers *Chris Edgerly *Janice Kawaye *Robert Patrick *George Coe *Larry Drake *Steven Weber *Laranie Newman Crew *Collette Sunderman - Voice Director *Sam Liu - Supervising Director *Glen Murikami - Supervising Producer, Art Director *Brian Hohlfeld - Developer *Brian Sheesley - Developer *Bill Kopp - Story Editor, Developer *Frederik Wiedmann - Theme Music Composer Episodes Season One: Season Two: Season Three: Season Four: Season Five Category:Cartoons Category:Horror Category:Template documentation Category:Monsters Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves